


The Shame Only Love Can Bring

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Death, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magic, Minor Brian May/Roger Taylor, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sirens, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, The Royal Navy, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John is in a ship wreck, but is luckily saved. But by whom?





	1. It was a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Guys by this point you all should know I suck at tags. 
> 
> This is my own work, inspired off of a tumblr ask. The outline for the story is written on my tumblr if you just want to search the tag Siren

John looked up at the night sky, his chin on his palm as he rested against the railing. The stars were bright, the milky way so very visible. The younger man looked over at his best friend who was huffing and sighing. 

 

“What?” John finally asked with a laugh. 

 

“The water is making it hard to focus!” Brian huffed, pulling the small telescope from his eye. 

 

“We are on the ocean!” John reminded as he belly laughed. 

 

“I am aware, John.” 

 

“You were the one who wanted to come out here.” John smiled, looking over the large ship, a few men walking over the deck. The younger man took a deep breath, the salty air calming him like it always had. Since John had been a young child he had felt connected to the water, wanting to be near it as much as possible. The connection had lead him to joining the navy for his Majesty's Royal Army at the age of 16, serving on a ship for seven years. 

 

When he was 21 he met Brian May, an astronomer. Brian believed the skies could tell untold or unfound secrets. Brian had been traveling with their navy crew, working for the king himself.  They had become friends, Brian drawn to Johns calm quiet demeanor. They had stayed in contact and when John had retired to become a carpenter with his father, Brian had invited him to become first mate on his ship. Brian was on a  _ research  _ voyage, trying to trace the stars across the North Sea. Now they were above Ireland, near the islands of Kirkwall and Hollandstoun. This is where John had spent most of his navy days, knowing the area well and the myths that came with it. 

 

He enjoyed this area, the Northern Sea, as this is where John felt most a peace. For some reason the sea here calmed him more than anywhere else. He felt at home when he was here, close to these islands. Something called him here, made him want to stay. John looked at his left wrist, seeing the bold letters imprinted their since his birth.  _ Farrokh.  _ His soulmate. His one and only. The person he was meant to spend his life with. John believed his mate was here, somewhere close, on these islands or they were going to come to them. One way or another, his soulmate must be here. They  _ must be. _

 

“John?” Brian called, pulling the younger man from his thoughts. 

 

“Yes, sir?” He answered, his shoulders pulling back, coming to stand in parade rest. John paused before relaxing, Brian giving him a hard look. “Sorry, old habits die hard.”

 

“Yes, but I’ve told you, we are friends, I’m not your captain or whatever.” Brian laughed, moving away from the side of the ship, pulling his journal out out of his coat. John looked back out to the sea, watching the waves break against the wood of the ship. John squinted, thinking he saw a head pop out of the water, long dark hair stringy and over the face. John looked away then back, the head gone. Shaking his head John moved away from the rail. Sirens were just myths. 

 

~ 

 

Freddie bit his lip, watching as his  _ friends  _ moved closer to the ship. 

 

“Come on, why do you look so nervous.” Paul grinned at the other, his brown hair floating in the water. “It’s not like this is your first time, Farrokh.” Freddies face heated as he remembered a few months ago and the ship they had overtaken. The darker skinned man nodded, following Paul. 

 

As they came closer to the ship Freddie’s heart sank, this was  _ his  _ ship. But Freddie couldn't back down now, he was already trying to get away from this ‘crowd’, and leaving now would get him cursed, or worse killed. Paul and the rest of the group were Sirens, where as Freddie was a Mermaid. The boys father had been on him since he was little about making good choices, and Freddie, or Farrokh as most people called him, was tired of the nagging. So when he found Paul and they became  _ friends  _ he saw it as a perfect way to rebel against his family. Paul had introduced him to Ray, a sea witch who could make you have the most lovely dreams. He had loved his time with the two, and the crowd that hung around them. That was until he saw what Sirens really did. Singing and luring men into the water only to drown them. 

 

Freddie swam to the surface, watching as the group of twenty or so Sirens moved towards the ship, their voices ringing out in a soft relaxing tone. The men on the ship became slow, the magic working quickly on their human minds. A few of the men came to the edge of the ship and looked over, their faces smiling in glee. 

 

“Well hello there, lovelys.” A man with a long bread smiles, his eyes glazed over. 

 

“Hello.” A woman Siren coos, reaching her arm up. “Come swim with me, handsome.” The others around her begin to sing louder, the spell getting stronger. Freddie watches as the men who were asleep come up onto deck, their minds entranced by the song. The captain had left the wheel, making Paul and other male Sirens move to begin pushing the ship to a rocky patch near by. “Come swim with me.” 

 

“It’s much too cold.” The same bearded man coos back, already leaning dangerously over the railing. “Why don’t you come up here?” The woman shook her head, still smiling beautifully up, her friends voices getting louder. “Okay… I’ll… I’ll come down there.” The man leaned forward and fell over the edge and into the water. Immediately the woman took his hand and pulled him under the crashing waves, Freddies stomach turning into knots as he dipped under as well and saw the man struggling. His eyes were now clear with life, Unable to hear the magic voices of the others, the mans head became clear as the realization dawned on him. With horror he watched the man suck in water, making Freddie throw up. 

 

He surfaced again, feeling sick immediately as he saw what was happening. Another man fell over the edge, the ship ramming into the sharp rocks at the same time. The jarring of the ship caused the captain and a few more crew members fall to the deck, their minds being cleared by the impact. 

 

“No!” The captain screamed. “No, don’t listen! Plug your… your..” He trailed off as the Sirens sang louder. 

 

“Oh captain!” Mary, a Siren who Freddie had found attractive, yelled. “Captain come swim with me!” She giggled. The captain came to the edge and looked over then back at his boat.

 

“My ship is filling with water, my fair lady, I must save her before I come swim with you.” He tried to reason.

 

“Oh, but captain, the ship is going under. If you don’t come swim, you will die with the ship.” Marry giggled, reaching up. Her tail pushing her out of the water, showing her bare breast. “Please captain?” 

 

“You… you cheeky thing.” The captain slurred, his eyes caught on the pale skin that was exposed. Freddie tore his eyes away from the captain when he saw his worst nightmare. The lovely sailor who had been on this sea so many times was nearing the edge and looking over in question, his eyes glossed over. The mermaids head spun as he saw another Siren about to call to his sailor. Before thinking he swam over to the edge of the ship that was sinking quickly. 

 

“Sailor, come swim with me.” Freddie whispered, looking into the grey green eyes that were lost in the magic. “Please, sailor,  _ please. _ ” 

 

“But-” 

 

“No, swim with me, right now.” Freddie demanded, reaching up as high as he could, his fingers nearly reaching the railing of the ship. “Please, I’ll keep you safe.” There was a pause before the human reached out and grabbed Freddies hand. Roughly, the mermaid pulled, the man falling into the water, hitting his head on the side of the ship as he did. The dark haired one put his arms around the humans waist and swam as fast as he could down and to the shore. For some reason the human did not fight him, causing Freddie to look up and see the man was unconscious. 

 

The mermaid lifted the humans head out of the water and made sure he was breathing before continuing to the shore, away from Paul and Mary and Ray, all the people that could hurt this sailor. Freddie didn’t understand why he had saved this sailor, but there was something about his eyes that made Freddie feel… safe and accepted for the first time. 

 

“Ouch.” Came a sudden voice as Freddie put the human on the sand of the beach. “What-” 

 

“Your ship crashed.” Freddie whispered, pointing out to where they could still see the ship. The man looked confused before falling back on the sand, passing out again. The mermaid sighed softly and looked down. He gasped, he thought only Mer-people had soulmate marks, but it seemed humans did as well. And this mans, to Freddie surprise and horror, said  _ Farrokh.  _


	2. Something Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Epherians for editing for me!!!

“Are you alright, son?” Came a rough voice, sounding like someone had swallowed sand. John groaned and tried to open his eyes, his head pounding so violently he felt like he was going to be sick. “Easy there, son.” The rough voice said once again, a hand now touching John’s shoulder. 

 

“What happened?” John asked. All John could remember were warm brown eyes, and someone pulling him to shore.

 

“It looks like your ship wrecked, somehow you washed up here.” The man explained as John tried to open his eyes. The sailor’s heart sank at hearing his ship was gone, and most likely everyone who was on it as well. John again tried to sit up, the man next to him holding his shoulder as he did. 

 

“Where am I?” John asked, looking around. The man next to him had dark leather-like skin, obviously spending most of his life in the sun. His hair was shoulder length and white, his cheeks rough with white whiskers, his eyes a piercing ice blue.

 

“Hollandstoun.” The man spoke again, still holding John’s shoulder. 

 

“And the ship…?”

 

“A few of the younger fishermen from the village have gone out to see if anyone was alive.” The man looked at the sand quickly then back at John. “I’m sorry. Your ship went into what we call  _ God's Claws _ . No one ever survives those rocks and the riptide that pull a ship in.” The sun brown sink hand squeezed the sailors shoulder. The young man felt his heart fall. Brian, the captain, the crew, the young boys who were on the ship all gone. All dead. “Do you think you can walk, son?” 

 

“Yes.” John nodded, moving his legs, feeling only stiffness that came with sleeping on the beach. 

 

“Alright. My name is Jereida, I have a farm just a ways away. Why don't we go there and we can get you some food and you can tell me about yourself.” The man, Jereida, offered. 

 

“Yes, thank you, I would like that very much.” John nodded. Even as he felt the grief of losing his entire crew, he could not shake the feeling of rightness he felt here on this beach. “How did I survive… Who saved me? I remember someone pulling me to shore.”

 

“No one pulled you to shore, son. I know of no man who could possible be strong enough to swim in those waters, let alone pull someone else out of them. You would have to be a whale.” Jereida muttered. “Gods must want you alive, son, for only he or one of his angels from above could have saved you.”

 

~

 

Freddie had not gone home. It had been three days since he had saved the sailor, and he still had yet to return home or anywhere else someone might know him. He could not stand the thought of seeing anyone right now, too much was on his mind. This man, this sailor, this  _ human _ , had  _ Farrokh  _ on his wrist. 

 

The mermaid looked at his own wrist, dark letters glaring up at him.  _ John.  _ What a simple and stupid name. He knew many Johns, more than he cared to count at the moment, but none of them had  _ his  _ name on their wrist. 

 

Freddie shook his head and slammed the palm of his left hand into his forehead, the dark letters staring him in the face. He pulled his hand away and looked out, he sat in a cluster of coral, his tail pulled up to his chest. The dark haired mermaid rested his head on his tail, trying to keep the tears from his eyes. Why was he so unlucky. Why was his soulmate human. Why was it  _ this  _ human, who was so untouchable to Freddie. The mermaid had first seen the man when he was eighteen, on a navy ship. He was young, weak and frail. He was being ordered around, yelled at by the older men. Freddie had followed the ship until nightfall, where he saw the boy looking into his reflection in the water, a hard set to his eye. Freddie had watched this young innocent child change into a man in that moment. He had seen the determination in his face, this sailor had decided what he would be, and that was not a child anymore. His grey green eyes had turned into something controlled and tempered, Freddie had found himself drawn and fearful of them. The boy, now man, had turned away from the water and went under deck to sleep. The next day he worked so much harder. 

 

Freddie had watched as the years passed how the man had grown. His awkward body filling out. His voice becoming sharp with command. The other men growing to respect him. How he became trusted by captains. His confidence raising. And Freddie? He had fallen for the man. Feeling jealous everytime someone else touched him. His heart racing each time the green eyes would look into the sea. Smiling each time he heard the man laugh. 

 

He was in love. 

 

With a  _ human.  _

 

_ I’m fucked is what I am!  _ He thought bitterly. 

 

“Freddie?” 

 

The mermaid jumped at the sound of another voice. He quickly swam so he was upright, ready to swim away if it was someone from Pauls group. His tense shoulders relaxed when he saw the blond hair and bronze tail of his childhood best friend. 

 

“Roger.” Freddie called, swimming out of his hiding spot. The other mermaid was swimming quickly and knocked him into a hug. 

 

“Fred!” Roger seemed to sigh and scream in relief. “We have all been so worried!” 

 

“What? Why?” Freddie asked confused, hugging the blond back. 

 

“Miami and the others of the court went to see the shipwreck that happened near an island. The sea witch Ray was there, it was a trap. Alexander was killed by Ray! We knew you had been spending time with that ground and we all feared the worst. When we couldnt find you…” Roger shook his head and hugged the other mermaid again. “Your parents… Miami… the court… they think your dead. I… I’m meant to be training a new mermaid, but I had to come looking for you! I knew in my tail you weren't dead, I knew you weren’t! Now come on! We have to let the others know you are okay.” Freddie was stunned, he hadn’t meant to cause so much trouble. He just wanted time to think. 

 

The two swam back to the domain of the merpeople quickly. Roger seemed to be swimming for both of them, the older mermaid still in too much shock to do much else than be pulled along. As they came into the domain, the coral became thicker, having been carved out to make homes for merpeople. In the center it was clear with lava rock making high columns for an open palace.

 

“Your majesty!” Roger yelled as he came to the center of the palace. King Miami turned, his sea green foam tail swaying powerfully in the water. The court of six other turned, their eyes widening in surprise. “I found him!” Roger came to a stop, his head bowing in respect. Freddie kept his head down, trembling softly. He had messed up badly, worse than he ever had before. 

 

“Farrokh!” The king gasped. “My godson! You are alive!” The older man hurried forward and hugged the young foolish mermaid. 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to cause any worry.” Freddie shook his head. “I… I was there, Jim.” He knew he shouldn't be calling the king by his first name, but this man was his godfather. “I saw what they were doing to those poor men. I… I saved one. I pulled him from the ship and took him to shore, so the Sirens could not hurt him. I went back to save more, but they-” His eyes filled with tears making him hide his face in the older man’s shoulder as they continued to hug. “I swam away, as far away as I could. I have been so foolish. I should have never spent time with them. I should have listened to you and my father’s warnings. I have been so foolish.” 

 

“Farrokh. We all make mistakes.” King Miami soothed. “What is important now is that you are safe and have learned.” 

 

~ 

 

John looked up at the heavens, his mind racing. Three weeks. It had been three weeks since he had washed up on the shores of Hollandstoun. Jereida had taken him in, letting him live in the small farm as in exchange for help on his with tending to the land. The man had offered shelter and work freely, and John could not be more grateful. A captain of a small ship had offered to take him back to London, but John had decided, something in his soul of souls telling he  _ must  _ stay on this island. 

 

The sailor sighed, looking back to the earth and continuing his journey along the shore. He was barefoot, the water lapping at his ankles and washing away his footprints.  _ I miss you, Brian. I should’ve died with the rest of you.  _ He thought bitterly, his heart aching for his companion to be telling him about the stars. The night was so silent, even the sea making no noise, John  _ hated  _ it. He just wished for any sound. 

 

Freddie silently swam closer to shore, getting to where he could hold his head above water with nothing but his arms. He watched from up the beach as his sailor walked, the moon lighting his features. Freddie didn't like how distressed he looked, he wished he could calm then man. Bringing his arm out of the water, he pushed his long dark hair out of his face. As he brought his arm back into the water it made a splash. 

 

John immediately looked to the sound. He saw the man in the water, their eyes connecting, John gasping as he saw the warm brown. Both felt their hearts begin to hammer, John opening his mouth to call out but the man ducked under the water again. After a moment he surfaced, further out to sea. 

 

“Wait!” John called, moving into the water without thinking. “Who are you? I feel as if I know you.” The man in the water stopped and looked back. 

 

“You don't, I promise.” Freddie called back, he felt as if the sailor should be able to hear his hammering heart, even across the long distance. 

 

“Please, where are you from? I… I can't explain it, but your eyes…” John faded into silence, his mind racing back to the night of that faithful shipwreck. “You were there…” John whispered. “Y-... You saved me. You were the one who brought me to shore.” 

 

“I-I…” Freddie stammered. 

 

“Thank you. I owe you my life-”

 

“You owe me nothing. I just did what anyone else would.” Freddie moved further into the sea. 

 

“No, no one could have pulled me from the water like you did.” John called. “They say I was saved by God or an angel.” 

 

“I… I'm neither.” Freddie blushed, before turning and swimming away. John watched him go, his eyes widening as he saw the dark purple tail breach the water. He was not saved by God or an angel, but by something much more  _ special _ . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Love to know what you think!!!


End file.
